1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an amplifier that receives periodic input signals with imperfect duty cycle and produces periodic output signals with substantially 50% duty cycle.
2. Art Background
In many applications it is desirable to generate, amplify and distribute periodic signals, such as clock signals, while maintaining a 50% duty cycle. However, most signal sources, for example, tuned and relaxation oscillators, do not generate signals with perfect duty cycle.